Why Harry Potter is better than Twilight
by demonic-koifish
Summary: Two popular fantasy series. Both with millions of fans. In this fanfiction, I'll be discussing both series and see which one comes out on top (Spoilers, it's Harry Potter.)


**WARNING: This fanfiction contains spoilers for both the Harry Potter series and the Twilight saga.**

Ah, Harry Potter. The fantasy series that took the world by storm. Loved by millions of people all over the world. And then, we have Twilight; also a very popular series but, in my opinion, nowhere near as good as HP. Hello, I'm Devils-wearing-bowties, and these are some of the many reasons why Harry Potter is better than Twilight.

Now, before you begin to read, I'd just like to say that if you do like Twilight, and/or think it's better than Harry Potter, then that's completely fine. You're all entitled to your own opinions. Just…Harry Potter is so much better.

Let's talk about the main characters of each series for a moment.

Our hero, Harry Potter, was orphaned from an early age and forced to live with his horrible Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Knowing nothing of his parents apart from that they died in a 'car crash', and that the scar left on his forehead was a grizzly reminder, he was beaten, mistreated and generally not cared for very well. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, he battled Voldemort and defeated him numerous times and in the end, rid the world of the dark wizard once and for all. Despite all these hardships he's been through, Harry is a brave, modest and loyal person, who will do anything to save the people he loves, even if it means sacrificing his own life. Now that is a strong character.

And then there's Edward Cullen. This sparkling fairy princess of a vampire is adored by teenage girls everywhere – for his appearance, and nothing more. I quote, from a Twihard; _'Robert Pattinson, can you say HOT? And he's totally sexy when he sparkles!'_ This PROVES that Twihards aren't loving Edward for his 'personality'; they only love him 'cause he's 'hot' (Fun fact, Edward's beauty was described 165 times in the first Twilight book ALONE). His lifestyle is also incredibly luxurious compared to Harry's.  
Edward has more money than he knows what to do with. He lives a perfect life with his perfect looks and his perfect family. He lives in an amazing mansion in the middle of the woods, is forever frozen at the age of 17 and generally has it pretty darn good. Not to mention those mind-reading abilities of his. Gary Stu? I think so.

Then we have our two main female characters; Hermione and Bella. When J.K created Hermione, she created a brilliant character; a strong, independent young woman, who taught females everywhere how strong a girl could be. Hermione is intelligent, loyal and brave and knows how to stand up for herself and her friends, and as Hagrid says in 'the Chamber of Secrets', "They haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do!" Hermione has become one of the most loved characters in the world, _and_ she's portrayed by Emma Watson (Twilight, you aren't the only movie franchise with attractive actors). Bella Swan, on the other hand, is a boring, unentertaining character. She's incredibly bland, is a TERRIBLE role model for young women (more on that later) and I don't see any reason why ANYONE would fall in love with her. Bella is described as 'clumsy' to give her some sort of flaw, but that's a pretty common flaw that's often given to characters to round them off, so this doesn't really count. She also is very dependent on her sparkling boyfriend; she never does anything for herself. I've read the entire Twilight saga, and I can't recall Bella actually DOING something that affects the outcome of the story.

Now, we have the villains. Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, was a dark wizard so damn powerful and feared that people were actually too scared to say his name, instead calling him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named'. Voldemort was a ruthless wizard who was unnecessarily cruel towards muggles and muggleborns. He was willing to kill anyone who stood in his way, and led the Death Eaters; a group of Pure-blooded wizards who served him loyally and caused terror and destruction wherever they went. Voldemort tortured and killed millions of innocent people, both magical and non-magical, to rise to power and gain immortality, and nothing would've made him stop, if it weren't for Harry. Voldemort was a truly brilliant villain.

James died in the first book. I'd just like to point that out. I don't even think he's the main villain, he's just the guy that Twihards seem to mention the most (besides Edward and Jacob, of course). He wasn't really a threatening character, really; just another sparkling, blood-sucking vampire. Of course, there are his supposed tracking 'skills'. So what? Really, a bloodhound or something could probably track better than him. The Volturi are like the Twilight equivalent of the Death Eaters…except a lot more pathetic. When I read Twilight, they never did anything that would make me fear them at all, just sat there in their grand ol' Italian palace and occasionally sent some vamps out to reinforce their 'laws'.

If Voldemort and his Death Eaters were to fight James and the Volturi, my money would definitely be on Voldy.

Harry Potter also had a lot more creativity involved with its creation.

J.K Rowling, the Goddess of writing, created an incredible world, filled with magic, wonder and so many interesting characters; Hagrid, Snape and Voldemort, to name a few. She created a grand old castle, veiled to the eyes of muggles, where young witches and wizards would go to learn about their magical abilities. She created hundreds of spells, all of which were carefully researched before added into the books. Did you know that Expecto Patronum translates to 'I await a guardian'?. And don't even get me started on Quidditch – 7 players on broomsticks, four balls and lots of action? Now, that's a sport I'm actually interested in.

Then, we have the world Meyer 'created'. And that's the thing; she didn't even create it. She found an existing place and just wrote her story there. There's barely any evidence that she used her imagination in the process of creating her story.  
Meyer tried to create a cool sport, like Quidditch, for her characters to play in the book; vampire baseball. The name explains everything, folks. Also, it was played, like, ONE TIME in the first book, and we never heard about it again.  
Twihards will argue that Meyer is very creative, with how she 'remixed' vampire and werewolf mythology. Meyer didn't remix mythology; she completely butchered it. Werewolves don't transform into actual wolves – they turn into wolf-like beasts… _at the full moon_. And I hate to burst your bubble, Meyer, but VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE. Fairies do.

Harry Potter is also a lot more relatable than Twilight; in J.K's magical world, we meet characters with problems, friends, and personalities that are realistic and can be related to; for example, Hermione being teased and called a nerd, and Harry and Ron's struggles with schoolwork. Bella and Edward are not relatable at all, though. I mean, who is so stinking rich that they could buy five Ferraris and have enough money left over to keep China going for a year? Twihards may argue that Bella _is_ a relatable character – that she has 'realistic' struggles throughout the books. Ah yes. I, too, am trying to decide who to marry… the Queen of the Fairies, or the giant puppy dog? *Dramatic sigh* How's a girl to choose?

And lastly, I'll talk about the lessons that each series teaches us…

In Harry Potter, all the characters, even the villains, teach us a lot of great life lessons. Harry teaches us the value of courage in the face of danger. Ron teaches us that believing in yourself is a million times more effective than luck. Ginny teaches us that you can be a badass, regardless of size or age. Voldemort teaches us that a life without love isn't a life worth living. Percy teaches us that in the end, family is what's important, and Lily teaches us that a mother's love is one of the strongest types of magic in the world.

Here is Twilight's moral. What Stephanie Meyer is trying to convey in her work is that you aren't anything without a guy. Bella always looks to Edward to save the day, you'll notice if you've read Twilight, and if he leaves, she becomes a moping mess. Let's look at an example; when Harry dumped her to protect her, Ginny fought back at Hogwarts, restarting Dumbledore's Army with Neville and Luna and trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor. Did we get any of that from Miss Swan? Nope. I'm pretty sure that when Edward dumped her for her own safety, she went into a comatose state of depression and shut herself off from her friends and family. When she got over this, she started to put herself in danger so she could hallucinate and hear Edward's voice. This ended up with her jumping off a cliff. Nice one, Bells.

Over all, I reckon that Harry Potter's greatness surpasses that of Twilight's. Compared to Twilight, I reckon it's pretty obvious which series is number one. Harry Potter is one of the most amazing literary works of all time, and if you couldn't already tell, I love this series. I will defend it with all I have. But how long, you may ask, will I love it for? How long will I defend it for?

To which I respond with one word, and one word only;

 _Always (Mic drop)._

 **A/N: Welp, that's all done now. But, thanks all for reading! I appreciate it a lot. Also, if I've offended any Twihards who have read this, I'm sorry, and it was unintentional. If you guys want, you can post more reasons why you believe Harry Potter is superior, and if I get enough I'll write another chapter with 'em.**

 **P.S, If you spot the BATIM reference, you get a virtual pat on the head.**


End file.
